Oasis Jackson
by KabraPotterJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson is asked to help bring in a demigod to Camp Half Blood. After saving her, Hecate brings back Percy's memories. This girl that he saves...is his sister. No only that but she is the center of a major prophecy, one that calls Percy and nine of his friends to be her guardians. She is given gifts by all the gods, including a fiance from Hera. It all ends with her death.
1. I Meet Her

_Oasis Jackson: A Fanfiction_

**Percy Jackson: Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other day.

Annabeth and I had just finished our picnic date on the beach. Then out of nowhere, my best friend Grover, Iris-Messaged us saying that he needed help rescuing a demigod from some high school.

Grover said that he had been friends with this girl for a while now.

He hardly ever goes to schools anymore looking for demigods and taking them to Camp Half-Blood, since he met Pan he has had more important duties to attend to. I asked him why he had decided to go this time.

He said that he asked for this assignment because this demigod's scent was strong, which meant that the demigod was powerful.

Grover has not had the best of luck with powerful demigods, so I think he decided to do this to redeem himself, or something.

So we arrived at the school by riding on Blackjack.

Thalia met us at the front entrance.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, Grover Iris-Messaged me kinda last minute."

I wanted to believe that this demigod was really powerful. Otherwise why would Grover call all three of us here. However, I had a gut feeling that Grover wanted Thalia here to control the mist, a power I had yet to learn.

"So, you guys wanna go inside now, or do you want to stand here in awkward silence longer?" Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

We walked inside. The front office was nice just like any other one. The crown jew of the circular room was the towering trophy case. It held about two dozen gold, first place, trophies.

"I see your interested in our amazing trophy case, young man!

I turned around to see a tall, middle-age man in a business suit.

"We could use a young althelic man like you. Do you swim? You look like a swimmer. Do you swim boy?" He pratically yelled at me.

"Yeah I do. A little bit" I was kinda caught off guard by that question.

"Here's my card, call me, if you can play or swim or whatever I will ensure you a full scholarship." His smile grew with each word.

"Hey , these are my visitors."

Grover walked in with a girl around the age of 14. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at us as she approached with Grover. They both had on matching school uniforms. The girl had a solid blue vest, white collar shirt, a checked blue skirt, knee-high gray socks, and shiny black shoes. Grover had similar colors but wore gray pants (that covered his hooves)

"Underwood! When did I say you could have visitors?" replied.

"You-you," Grover stumbled over his words, "You said-"

"You remember ," Thalia cut in, putting power in her words, "Grover asked your permission and you were happy to oblige."

A flash of confusion wiped over 's face, but it was quickly replaced by confidence. "Oh, yes, of course I did. Grover, take your visitors to the patio. Do not forget curew, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Grover answered obediently. "Come on guys, let's go."

We followed Grover and the girl out to a flowery open space I guessed to be the patio.

"Guys," Grover announced, "I want you to meet Oasis Soror."

Oasis. Hearing that name made the back of my head burn.

"Oasis," Grover introduced, "meet my friends Annabeth Chase-"

"Hi!" Annabeth replied quickly, as she shook her hand.

"Thalia Grace-"

"How's life?" Thalia answered, simultaneously shaking her hand.

"And Percy Jackson"

At the mention of my name her face changed quickly, like she was feeling the same kind of feeling I felt when I heard her name.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi Percy" she added.

She looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" We both said simultaneously.

With that the world stopped spinning. It was as if time itself had stopped. All my friends were frozen, all except for Oasis. Suddenly a glowing woman with a long black hair appeared. She had a crown of light and mist and when se spoke it shined brighter,so had to shield my eyes.

"You may not remember me, but I know you both. It was impossibly hard to throw you both in the River Lethe, but it had to be done."

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"My name is Hecate, goddess of magic."

"As in Greek Mythology?" Oasis asked.

"I believe your Guardians will explain to you your life. Best be learning it soon, you have a greater part in this world than you realize."

"As for why I am here, I am herer to give to you Oasis Soror, your first gift from Olympus. Your memory which was so aggressivly taken from you and Percy."

"What memory?" I asked. If Hera had taken my memory again I swore on the River Styx to personally deal with her.

"The memory of your childhood hero." She responded. "You remember false images, false memories because it was necessary to keep you apart."

"I do not understand" Oasis said, obiviously as confused as I was.

"I wil show you," She lifted her cape, "It is time to restore onto you both your memories."


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Percy Jackson

We appeared at the cabin by the sea that my mom and I vacation at every year.

I saw a little boy, maybe two years old, playing with toys in the corner.

I almost died of shock when I saw a younger version of my mother standing in the corner. She was talking to my father.

"Who are those people? I remember them, but I don't know how I know them." Oasis said.

I turned to her, her face was one of pure confusion. I understood, I had the same look on my face when Hera wiped my memory and all I could remember was Annabeth's name.

She looked like she was about to cry. I felt an instinct to protect her, but I couldn't understand why.

"They are my parents," I answered, "and that's me playing in the corner."

"This is the past that you lived but don't recall." Hecate said, "It begins now, I suggest you listen young heroes."

"Posideon, honey, tell me what's wrong? Is it another family of yours? Another child?" My mother asked. She didn't seem jealous or anything, she seemed really concerned. She saw something was bothering my father and it didn't bother her if

he wanted to talk about another woman. My mom was probably the best when it came to the gods and everything.

"Zesus and the other Olympians discovered a powerful prophecy. They do not understand what it means but they do know that it calls for my child to save Olympus." My dad answered her.

"Percy?" My mom asked concerned.

"No, through I suspect he will do something great in his lifetime, maybe even save Olympus." He said.

Wow good guess Dad!

"The prophecy calls for my daughter from a Greek family bloodline. The gods are trying to avoid the prophecy but they know they cannot." He said.

"Has she already been born?" My mother asked.

"Yes, but that is not my concern. Sally, I do not love the mortal woman. The prophecy was spefic about the family and generation my daughter was to be born from. Her mother is a tryant. I keep an eye on my daughter because she has been neglected, but I am restricted because the gods must not know of my children." He explained.

"What is her name?" My mom asked, concerned.

"Her mother has yet to give her a name, she hates her."

"Bring her here, I will raise her along with Percy." My mother walked over to me and scooped me up in her arms. The baby me laughed joyfully.

She asked me, "Do you want to be a big brother Percy? "

"Yes" Baby me replied.

"Posideon, please I will be careful and she will be safe with us. I will love her as my own." My mom pleaded.

"Percy and the baby are both extremely powerful. Their scent will attract monsters." My father said worridly.

"Don't you worry, I know what to do." She said determined, "Bring the baby here as soon as possible and then you can stay in your realm carefree, knowing both of your children are safe."

"Sally," He protested.

"Trust me." She countered.

"Oh, very well then. I will bring her tomorrow. Goodnight Sally, Percy."

The memory shifted.


	3. Connections

**Chapter 3: Percy Jackson**

We appeared at a Mall. My younger mother was pushing baby me in the stroller. She was carrying a bag full of pink baby clothes.

"Just one more stop Percy then we will be completely ready for your little sister to come live with us." My mom said.

She was moving toward an electronic mega mart.

"Oh no," I said, "No."

"What's wrong?" Oasis asked.

"You'll smell him before you'll see him." I replied.

Sure enough my mom walked up to the biggest jerk in the history of the world.

"Hi Sugar!" Gabe Ugliano! my ex-stepfather yelled to my mother.

"Hello Gabe." My mother replied, holding back her vomit.

"What can I do for you today beautiful?" He asked.

"Look this might sound weird, but I need a favor." She said.

"Anything" He said.

" I know that you live in the back of this place, and well you would be doing me the biggest favor if you came and lived with me and my two children. We need a ugh... man in the apartment now." She said.

"I would be honored Sally." He said, " I knew you'd come around."

The memory changed.

"This is the last and most important memory. From this you both will understand your connection." Hecate said.

We were in our apartment. My younger mother and baby me.

The baby me was holding a colored drawing. I was playing with a pink doll. I was about to put it in my mouth when my mom stopped me.

"Percy that is your little sister's toy! You can't eat it silly!" My mom said playfully.

There was a knock on the door. My mother raced to answer it. She opened the door to my father. He was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I am sorry I'm late Sally," he said, "I tried to get the baby away quietly. I needed to use the Mist to make the baby's mother forget about her and me completly. The mortal woman will never bother you and the kids for anything."

"Your timing is perfect, Gabe just left." My mom said.

"I know that you are marrying Gabe to protect the children, but Sally I don't want you to get hurt." My dad said.

"His horrid scent will protect the children, I am willing to put up with anything he dishes out. Now let me see my new baby girl" My mom replied with outstretched arms.

My mom held the baby girl in her arms. She teared up and moved over to where baby me was sitting.

"Percy this is your sister." My mom said.

Baby me held up a drawing. It was a brown/yellowish square with a little blue circle in it. My dad laughed.

"It's his homework to draw a picture from his book."She explained.

"And what did you draw Percy?" My father asked baby me.

"Oasis!" baby me replied.

The baby in the blanket laughed at the excitment in my voice.

"Oh," my mom said, "I love that name. I am going to name the baby Oasis Soror Jackson. "

"Soror?" My father asked?

"It is Latin for sister." My mom said, " I did my research."

Baby me smiled when baby Oasis grabbed onto my finger.

Hecate smiled. "That is enough memory for today. Your full childhood memories will be returned to you in small doses in time. I hope you have enjoyed your first gift from the gods Oasis. Except more to come. For now you both have catching up to do."

We were transported back to my friends.


	4. Oasis Soror (Jackson)?

Chapter 4:Oasis Soror (Jackson?)

_**To XxWiseGirlxX because we are each other's biggest fans.**_

Hold the phone. All my life I had been the loner, the outsider. My mom beat me and I had been put through the foster care system. Finally one day a woman adopted me. Her home was amazing, it felt like home when no other place had. The woman was named Grace. Recently Grace enrolled me in this private high school. It was called Pecan Preparatory. I was upset at first but Grace told me it was the right time. School had not been bad. I met an amazing friend named Grover. Now some woman, who declares herself a goddess, tells me that my childhood was a lie and I am destined for something. That is a ton to take in. To make matters worse the aftermath of figuring out my past was just complicated.

Percy explained to Grover and his friends what Hestia showed. Everyone was in shock.

Grover was the first to get a handle on things. "Oasis, you need to understand something about your life for all of this to make any sense. You are a demigod, half human, half Greek god. The point is, all the things you read about in Greek Mythology are real. Your life as a demigod will be hard, trust me, but you have a safe haven, its called Camp Half-Blood. I think everything will make a lot better sense when we get there."

Percy called a beautiful trio of pegasus to take us to Camp Half-Blood. I was about to get on a blond pegasus with Grover but the blond girl, I think her name is Annabeth, stopped me.

"I think it might be better if you go with Percy. I'll go with Grover, besides you too have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled at me. I smiled backed and walked over to where Percy was standing.

"Hey!" He answered. "Ready to go?"

"I guess, this is all so crazy."

_**You'll get used to it.**_

"Did he just talk?" I asked Percy.

He laughed, "This is Blackjack, Blackjack meet my...sister, Oasis. Oasis as a child of Poseidon we are able to talk to horses. They are kinda of our half-brothers."

That's not weird at all. "Okay, hi Blackjack!"

_**Hi**_

We got onto Blackjack and started to fly. IT WAS AMAZING!

"So, is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

"Yeah she is, she's great. A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Oh, that's cool. I know this is weird, apparently your my brother and we were raised together. I really want to get to know you Percy." I said.

"Its not weird, I...we have a cyclops for a half-brother. I don't know how to tell you this but, it feels right having you back in my life. I have always been protective but when I meet you I instinctively wanted to protect you, I guess I know why now."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah there is still a ton we need to catch up on but we have the rest of the summer to work on that. You are going to love Camp Half-Blood and all the campers."

We spent the rest of our ride in our own minds.

Then we approached a beach side. In the horizon you could see, if you focused hard enough, a big house, a lot of what looked like cabins, a rock wall, fields, and a forest.

"Wow!"

We landed in the center of it all. Campers slowly formed a crowd around us.

Just then a blue light shined down from my head, like a halo. People awed. Percy! Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia smiled.

A half-horse half-man came from no where. "Hail-

"Oasis Jackson." Percy filled in without a second thought.

"Hail Oasis Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

As everyone was about to kneel a pink light appeared. Then a purple one, a green one, over my head a rainbow of colors and symbols appeared. The blue trident was still the biggest one by far. Everyone looked at me in shock.

The horse man repeated, "Hail Oasis Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, blessed by all the other gods and goddesses, minor and the Olympians.


	5. Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter 5: Oasis Jackson, Camp Half-Blood**_

_**To XxWiseGirlxX because we are each others biggest fans!**_

After the colors gradually faded, and believe me they could not have faded fast enough, everyone stood up. They stayed in a circle, scared to approach me.

The horse man finally broke the silence and came towards me proclaiming, "Everyone back to your camp activities! Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Oasis please follow me to the big house."

Percy came up to me. He took me hand.

Everyone was still staring.

"Nothing to see here people!"He said. Percy must have been a leader or respected highly because everyone moved slowly back to their cabins and other things.

He lead me to the big house. The kids that the half-horse man (Percy told me his name was Chiron) where sitting around a ping pong table.

"Children, as may have known, this unusual event was expected. You are all here because you play a role in an ancient prophecy." Chiron began.

"What else is new?" A Mexican boy with curly hair said. "Well before we all begin a life changing journey together why don't we introduce ourselves to Percy's sister? Well Oasis, is it, my name is Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, bad boy, comedian, and hottie. Welcome to the crazy life of a demigod," he shook my hand, "Your turn Nico."

Leo seemed nice, he was really funny.

Leo had called attention to the boy sitting across from him. Everyone seemed to be tense around him.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Nico was definitely scary, and to be honest be was kinda...cute.

The girl next to him got up and shook my hand. "My name is Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto."

She spook with an old time accent, I liked it it suited her look. She seemed nice enough.

A chunky soft looking kid stood up, "Name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars." He shook my hand.

Frank looked strong but fragile. He seemed cool.

A beautiful girl stood up. She shook my hand gently, "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper seemed nice. McLean? Wasn't that the name of a actor?

A boy with blond hair stood up. The way he stood reminded me of Percy, leader-like. "Hi," He said, " My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Jason seemed okay.

Annabeth came up and hugged me. She whispered, "I know this is hard Oasis, trust me it will get better."

"Well she knows Thalia, Grover, Percy of course, and me."

"Then I believe it is time to enclose to you the prophecy." Chiron said.

A girl with red hair walked in as if on cue. "You cannot start this prophecy reading party without me." She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Hi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am the Oracle here. Basically the spirit of Delphi takes me over and says thing no one understands."

"My name is Oasis Soror-"

"Jackson" Percy added "Your a Jackson, whether you like it or not."

I smiled in spite of myself. I was finally wanted, finally belonged.

"Oasis Soror Jackson." I corrected.

"Rachel, it is time for the prophecy." Chrion said.

Suddenly Rachel's body tensed. She said in a voice not her own...

_**From the blood of Perseus, a daughter of the two sided trident will come**_

_**Her presence will stir the ancient some.**_

_**Blessed by all gods, **_

_**For her life with end for their cause.**_

_**Ten guardians will rise**_

_**Only to fail by the hands of the wise**_


	6. Prophecy

_**Chapter 6: Oasis: Prophecy**_

_**To XxWiseGirlxX check out her amazing stories!**_

Frank and Percy caught Rachel before she fainted. After about a minute of pure silence Leo broke the spell.

"W-O-W, wow!"

"That could mean a lot of things." Annabeth said. "When Percy learned his prophecy it sounded that bad."

"Wait, what did I miss?" Rachel asked.

"One of the most depressing prophecies in demigod history. I'm guessing." Leo answered.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Something along the the line of; From the blood of Perseus, a daughter of the two sided trident will come. Her presence will stir the ancient some, blessed by all gods, for her life will end for their cause. Ten guardians will rise only to fail by the hands of the wise" I said.

"Dang, good memory!" Nico said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Annabeth's right, let's take this line by line, okay?" Percy said.

"From the blood of Perseus," Piper began, "What does that mean. Does that mean that she is Percy's sister. Your full name is Perseus right?" She asked Percy.

"Yeah it is, but I don't think that's what it is saying. In the memories Oasis and I received our dad said that she came from a special Greek bloodline. What happened to the original Perseus?" He said.

"Perseus married Andromeda and they had kids. In fact Heracles is Perseus' great-grandson. Its possible that you come from Perseus' family." Annabeth replied.

"Okay," I said, "how about 'a daughter of the two sided trident will come."

"In Camp Jupiter, I learned about the gods identities as coin. They are two-sided. The gods were called two sided when they were being changed to be more Roman. They didn't just change to Roman. It took time. However, after they became Roman they didn't act like Greeks anymore. They became fully Roman."

"So are you suggesting that Oasis is Roman and Greek? Daughter of Poseidon and Neptune? I've never heard of anything like that before." Grover said.

"Thank is because those kinds of demigods are very rare and extremely powerful. There scent is so strong they do not survive long." Chiron said.

"My mother protected me!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Ugh, Percy's mom..."

"She is your mom too." Percy said.

"Next line." Frank said trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"Her presence will stir the ancient some." Hazel answered. "Any ideas what that means?"

"No." Everyone seemed to say in a semi- unison.

Chiron looked away from us. "I have an idea but right now it is an idea. I pray I am wrong."

"Blessed by all gods." Piper said. "I think the glowing of lights outside showed us that."

"Hecate said my memory was my first gift from Olympus." I said.

"Yeah about that, what memories? I think a lot of us missed something." Leo said.

Percy quickly filled the others in. The confusion on their faces lifted.

"For her life will end for their cause." I said. "I think that's pretty clear."

"We don't know that." Rachel added.

"Ten guardians will rise." I continued. "I believe that is all of you."

"Not me or Chiron." Rachel said. "But the rest of you, Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Frank."

"Yes, don't ask how I know but I know that I feel completely safe around each of you ten." I said.

"I think everyone at this table feels protective of you too." Percy added.

Everyone else nodded.

"Only to fail by the hands of the wise." Percy said. "Athena?"

"No, my mother would not do that." Annabeth said.

"Look at what she did to Medusa!" Leo responded.

Annabeth gave him a look that could kill.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well its been a long day. We should all rest. I believe we missed dinner." Chiron said.

Everyone slowly got up and left.

"Come on." Percy said. "You are gonna love the cabin. Tomorrow we should Iris-Message mom."

"Okay." I said.

Percy lead me outside, to perfect weather by the way, to see the cabins.

While we were walking I stopped. I saw a familiar looking woman by the bonfire. I ran towards her.

"Hello Grace." I said.

"Hello darling. I see you finally found your home. I told you it was the right time to go to private school."

"Hello Lady Hestia." Percy said.

"This is your gift from me. I took you from your abusive mother and sent you to private school knowing Grover would find you and bring you here. Now you two should get some sleep." She said.

"Thank you Grace, um Hestia." I said.

Percy lead me our cabin. It was beautiful. It was home.

"Thank you Hestia." I whispered to myself.


	7. Cabin

_**Chapter 7: Cabin **_

_**To XxWisegirlxX for being an amazing fan! Check out her fanfic!**_

_**POV: Oasis Soror Jackson**_

That night was either the best or worse night in my life!

The cabin itself was amazing. It was better than amazing it was home. Thank You Hestia!

Percy let me sleep wherever I wanted, since there are a lot of empty bunks. I choose the one horizontal to Percy's bunk.

The cabin was pretty messy. Candy wrappers, dirty clothes, and Coke cans littered the floor.

While Percy went to the showers I cleaned the cabin. I didn't mind actually. I was to busy whistling to notice anyone walk in.

"You don't have to do that you know?"

I turned around to see Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

"Cabin inspection isn't until the end of the week. Besides," he looked down, " Its my turn for inspection and I would never deduct points from you anyway."

I blushed, like a total idiot.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't be in this cabin. Why don't we sit down sometime and hang out. I would love to get to know you better, Oasis."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

He walked out. Man he was cute!

Percy came in a few minutes later to a beautiful clean cabin.

"Woah, what happened in here?" He asked.

"I cleaned up our cabin." I said. "It was a mess. Are you always this messy?"

Suddenly an image flashed over my eyes. It was of baby Percy throwing his toys everywhere. He ran when our mom called us over to eat cookies. I stayed behind to clean up the toys then I went to get a cookie.

Percy's face told me that he had seen the same thing.

"I guess some things never change." I said.

"I guess they don't." He said. "I Iris-Messaged Tyson, our half-brother cyclops, and told him about you. He was really happy. He loves having me as a brother but I think he would be great with a sister. He said he will come to camp to meet you soon. Oh, and about Iris-Messaging our mother tomorrow I thinks that's a bad idea. Let's go visit her tomorrow, surprise her! I'm sure Chiron won't mind."

"Yeah I would love to meet her, ugh see her again."

Honestly I was super nervous. I mean how do you tell someone your their daughter, well they raised you? I guess you can go Star Wars on them but that really is not original anymore.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I am your half sister, but you treat me like I'm not."

"Well," he said, "growing up you were my sister. I didn't know or care about DNA. I knew you were my little sister and I loved you and took care of you. Now that I have you back those thoughts are the same."

We both feel asleep after that. The nightmare I had that night was the worse one in my life. There was a dark blob that spun around until finally it turned into a woman. She yelled and reached out to kill me. I woke up in a sweat.

_A memory flashed in my head. Baby me was silently crying in her crib. She got up and ran to Percy's bed._

_"Percy! Percy! Percy!" Baby me said._

_"What's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_"I had a bad dream." I said._

_"Oh, come on." He said moving over so as to make room for me. I jumped in. _

_"I love you Percy." I said._

_"I love you too go to sleep. I promise no more nightmares_."

I came back to the present.

As if by instinct I stood up and walked over to Percy's bunk. Do not ask me what I was doing because I don't know.

Percy woke up with the noises I made.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." I explained.

"Yeah demigods have those a lot...Do you want to sleep in my bunk tonight? Like old times?" He asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked shocked.

"I just dreamed about it." He answered.

"Oh." I waited till he moved and I hopped into the bunk. It wasn't awkward, if anything it was familiar.

I fell asleep with my brother's arms around me, not romantically at all more family-like, genuine.

I dreamed about a pale sky. A man who looked almost blue approached. I wasn't scared, if anything I was relaxed.

"I am here to present you with your gift from me. My name is Hypnos, god of sleep. I know how hard this must be, to be thrown into a world that you hardly know. I will let you know all your half-brother's experiences. Enjoy the show."

That night I watched a movie of Percy's life. I saw him get kicked out of every school, every fight. I saw him learn he was a demigod and meet Annabeth. I saw him suffer in the Hermes cabin unclaimed, I saw him in his first game of capture the flag. I learned a ton about Camp-Half Blood how it runs and everything else. I saw how much this was a home to Percy. I saw Percy on his first quest. I saw him fight Ares and win. I saw him meet Tyson and his quest to save Grover. I saw him discover he had feelings for Annabeth when she went missing. I saw him meet Nico and his sister, Bianca. I saw him break his promise to Nico and Nico's reaction. I saw him meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I saw that he didn't notice that Rachel and Annabeth were fighting for his affection. Boys! I saw Annabeth and Percy's first kiss. I saw him meet Calypso and returning to camp to win against Luke's army. I saw him bathe in the River Styx. I saw him defeat Luke. I saw him and Annabeth's underwater kiss. I saw his struggles and victories in New Rome despite his memory loss. I saw him win the giants.

I saw his whole life. I knew him like a sister should know her brother.

Thank you Hypnos! I prayed silently.

_**Review! Question to answer in the comments:**_

_**Should Nico and Oasis get together?**_


	8. Mom

_**Chapter 8: Percy Jackson; Mom**_

_**Hope you like sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!**_

With my little sister in my arms I slept like a rock. She felt familiar, like sleeping in your own bed.

When I woke up she was gone. I looked around the cabin and didn't see her. I guess she was at the showers. I quickly got dressed into a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. I changed Riptide to my jean pocket. I went outside. I still had to ask Chiron's permission to take Oasis to see our mom.

When I walked out, Jason came toward me smiling. He was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt and basketball shorts. He traveled back and forth from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. He was usually here at Camp Half-Blood for his girlfriend, Piper.

"Hey man! You up for a game. A bunch of us are playing, bring Oasis along!" He said.

"I would love to, in fact save us a game, later though. First I am gonna take my sister to reunite with our mom." I answered.

"Okay man, we'll save you a game." He said.

I walked over to the Big House. Chiron was on the porch looking out on the Strawberry field.

"Hello Percy." He said.

"Hey Chiron! I was wondering if you would mind letting me take Oasis to go see our mother today." I asked.

"Of course Percy, but be careful. Your scents will attract a monster if you both are out of the camp grounds more than an hour." He warned.

"Thank you! I'll go tell Oasis!" I said.

As I was walking I aw the most beautiful blond girl walking towards me. I smiled. Man, I am so lucky to have her as a girlfriend!

"Hey Beautiful!" I said.

"Hi Boyfriend!" She kissed me playfully on my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna take Oasis to see our mom." I answered.

"Wow! This is an important meeting! Let me get her ready, please?" She asked.

"Okay, I think she is back at the cabin now." I answered.

We held hands as we walked. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister sitting next to Nico. I got angry! What was he doing flirting with my little sister! Some nerve! I was gonna go over there and kill him. Annabeth caught my arm. She knew me too well.

"Percy, relax! There just talking, besides I've never seen Nico this happy! I think they really like each other." She said.

Annabeth pulled me along to meet them.

"Hey bro! Annabeth!" Oasis greeted us, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said. "Oasis, Percy is gonna take you to meet your mom so

I wanted to get you dressed up!"

"That sounds cool!" She got up and joined Annabeth. "I'll see you later Nico!"

Annabeth walked away with Oasis. I stayed behind with Nico.

"Nico can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure Percy. What's up?" He said.

"Well, as Oasis' older brother I need to warn you that I got my eye on you! Just treat her right if it gets that far. Okay?" I said.

"Percy, when I'm with her I get chills! I like her a lot. I-I love her! It's like were destined to be together!" He answered.

_**Oasis' POV:**_

Annabeth dressed me up in a blue skirt and clean white blouse. I was excited to meet my mother. She started curling my hair. We were in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper had let us use whatever we wanted since she was the senior counselor.

Annabeth kept asking me questions. She wanted to know about my past. I told her a summary of my life. She started telling me about her life. Then she started talking to me about Percy.

"I actually received a gift yesterday." I said. "I learned all about Percy in a dream."

I told Annabeth what I saw. She kept nodding. "That's a great gift! You know more about Percy than I do."

"Well I do know he has had a crush on you since he saw you." I said.

We just laughed and talked for the next half-hour. She was an amazing girl! I could see why Percy was head over heals!

Annabeth lead me outside to meet Percy. There were two Pegasuses outside. Blackjack was next to Percy. A beautiful sliver pegasus was standing by them. I was drawn to the pegasus.

Percy came toward me. "I'd thought you'd like her! She's Roman through! I try to talk to her but she thinks in Latin."

"Hello Beautiful!" I said. My voice wasn't in English, I had subconsciously changed it to Latin.

"Hello! Finally a Roman! A rider suitable of me."She answered.

"Now now," I continued in Latin, "We are going to need to humble you."

We rode to Manhattan. I told Percy about the gift I got. He looked embarrassed to know I saw everything. Finally we landed. Percy lead me to an apartment building.

We went up and I begin sweating. Percy got out his keys and opened the door. Someone was in the kitchen. We walked in and I saw her.

She was beautiful. You know how when you are little we dream that your a princess and your real mom is a queen. She was that queen I dreamed about. She was in an apron and was busy mixing a batter.

"Mommy?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

She turned around and dropped the bowl. It seemed as though her memories of me flashed before her eyes. She ran to hug Percy and me.

The rest of those forty five minutes were filled with tears and laughs. My mom could not stop kissing my forehead. We left with promises of return.

When we got to Camp, Jason invited us to play basketball. We started off with a normal game and switched to demigod mode.

You have not lived till you have played demigod basketball. Jason rode the winds to slam dunk. Percy and I called on waves to block shots. Annabeth used her cap to sneak up and steal the ball. Thalia called lighting to create a force field around her. Nico shadowed traveled down the court to make shots easy. Piper used her charm speak to make players willingly give her the ball. Grover made plants grab at our ankles. Hazel made jews appear to trip us. Frank changed to different animals to steal the ball. The game finally ended when Leo accidently set the ball on fire. It was the best game ever!

_**Question: Who would you want on your team for demigod basketball and why?**_


	9. Hera's Gift

_**Chapter 9: Hera's Gift**_

_**Oasis' POV**_

The day after demigod basketball was one of the worst days ever! Not only was it awkward but it was scary.

I woke up in my own bunk. Percy was iris-messaging a large one-eyed boy. I recognized him as Tyson, my half-brother.

I jumped out of bed and stepped next to Percy so that Tyson could see me. Ever since I saw all of Percy's adventures in a gift I was most excited to speak to Tyson.

Tyson's eye got really big when he saw me. "Your pretty like Annabeth."

I laughed. "My name's Oasis Soror Jackson. I'm your little sister."

He got really happy. "YAY! Now I have brother Percy and sister Oasis."

Percy cut in, "Tyson, when you get a chance you need to come meet our sister, she's pretty great."

"I will go to Camp when Daddy says I can go promise." Tyson answered.

We said goodbye to Tyson. We changed into regular Camp clothes and went outside. I understood how Camp activities worked. I visited Soror and tried my luck at sword fighting, I was pretty good. Then I tried the very dangerous rock wall. It was a rush!

We meet up with our big group of friends by Thalia's pine tree. The dragon was cute, we threw apples for him every now and then.

With the eleven of us in a big circle, it was peaceful. It was picture perfect.

Then all hell broke loose!

A simmer of light appeared. I recognized her as Hera queen of the gods, goddess of marriage.

"Hello Guardians! Hello Oasis, I am here to give you the best gift, my gift!"

Everyone gave Oh No faces.

"As the goddess of marriage, i will gift you with a fiance, a suitable suitor for you. I present my champion, Jason Grace, betrothed to Oasis Soror Jackson from this day forth."

Everyone was shocked. Nico looked angry, so did Piper. Jason and I just stared at Hera trying to make sense of her words.

Suddenly a beautiful white gold ring appeared on my ring finger. Jason looked down, I could tell he had received a magical engagement ring too.

"Good bye my new power couple!" She said disappearing.

What had just happened? I mean I liked Jason, he was a lot like Percy but he was not me type. Plus he was taken!

I tried to pull the ring from my finger, but I guess it was magically placed so as much as I tried I could not pull it off.

I stood up to relieve some tension in the room. "I have no intention of marrying Jason, Piper" I know I was talking to Piper but I looked into Nico's eyes when I said it.

"Oasis, your great, but I love Piper." Jason replied.

"I understand, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship." I said.

"Hera will not receive her gift being given such a bad review." Annabeth said. " The wise thing to do is to let this pass, give Hera a chance to give you another gift, a better one in her opinion. If you reject she might take it out on us when we really need help."

We all agreed to go with Annabeth's idea. I looked at Nico then on the ring on my finger. Then I guess ours will be a forbidden love. I thought.

_**Question to answer in the comments:**_

_**Who would you want Hera to make your fiance? Can be fictional, a real crush, or a celebrity!**_


	10. Chaos

_**Chapter 10: Chaos**_

_**Oasis POV**_

I dreamt about the prophecy. A blob of dough was moving about. As it began to form it spoke in a female voice.

"From the blood of Perseus, a daughter of the two sided trident will come. Her presence will stir the ancient by all gods, for her life will end for their cause. Ten guardians will rise only to fail by the hands of the wise."

From the blob came a orb, the orb became the earth, Gaea.

I woke up crying. Percy was holding me down. "What's wrong?!"

"I had a nightmare." I told him about my dream. He got a really scared look in his eyes. Come on we need to go get Annabeth. I knew what Percy knew, and he didn't know anything about this, but he was scared.

It looked like it was really early in the morning, possibly 2 or 3 am. We snuck to the Athena cabin. Percy was unsure what to do. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I grabbed a seashell from my pocket. I have been practicing my power over water for a while now. Honestly, I was pretty good. I saw how Percy was able to get water from the sea shells when he was cleaning the ranch. I keep one in my pocket so that I could try it later. Now was the perfect time. I had Percy open the door to the cabin slowly and quietly. Then I cracked the seashell under my foot. A felt a surge in my gut and a small line of water floated out from underneath my foot. I controlled it so that it would go inside the cabin. I made it so that it gently fell on Annabeth's head.

She came out a minute later with her hair wet. She looked like she was gonna kill Percy. I spoke up, "It was me Annabeth. I'm sorry but we have something important to tell you."

We walked to the beach while I was telling her about my dream. She made the sign to keep away evil over her heart.

"I think we are facing Chaos." She said.

"That's an understatement." Percy said.

"Percy, you don't understand. Chaos is the ancient some. If she is forming, this is worse than anything we could have ever imagined. From Chaos sprang Gaea and she is extremely powerful, imagine her mother!" Annabeth let that stink in.

"We are gonna need help if this enemy is so big." I said. "I mean, I am half-Roman. Why can't we call on our Roman friends at Camp Jupiter for help?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I don't think we can win." Annabeth said.

"I know the prophecy calls for my death. I am willing to die. I'm not scared." Lie, I was totally scared but if that would mean saving the only family I had I would do so in a heartbeat.

"Hey, it's not gonna come to that." Percy said.

We saw two figures approaching us. They were holding hands. It was Jason and Piper.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. Gullit swept over me.

When they approached they saw the tears in my eyes they stopped holding hands and came up to us. "What's wrong?"

I explained to them the situation. Together we all made plans to visit Camp Jupiter on the Argo II.

When we finished I pulled Jason aside.

"I won't be traveling with you guys. I need to start my journey as a Roman now." I said.

He nodded, very Roman like. "I understand, Lupa will come for you sometime before we leave. Go with her, I'll explain to the others where you went."

"Thank you Jason." I leaned in to kiss him, he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't our free will, it was Hera. Annabeth saw and saved us.

"Oh, no none of that. You too should have your first kiss when you get married. It will be much more romantic." She said.

I guess Hera agreed because I gained control again; thank you Annabeth.

Nico was waiting at the top of the hill. I joined him. The others went to go get breakfast.

I explained to Nico what was going on.

"Oasis, your not gonna die. I will take your place."

"Thanks Nico, but last time I checked you weren't from the blood of Perseus and a daughter of Poseidon. The prophecy is literally calling me to die."

He flinched.

He held my shaking hand. The finger with my engagement ring started to burn, but I didn't care. Nico was worth the pain. We sat and talked on top of the hill until the chariot races began.

Percy and Annabeth won, no shock there. I started walking over to congratulate them.

Suddenly an beautiful white dove flew down from no where and went into the forest. I followed it. Nico followed me.

"What?" Nico called.

As if to answer his question the most beautiful woman in the world stood in front of us, Aphrodite, goddess of love.

"Oasis I came to give you my gift." She said. "I can see that you and Nico are written in the stars, but Hera is very stubborn. She will allow her gift to be rejected. The best I could do is prolong the wedding and allow you to be unfaithful before you marry Jason. After you marry him through, if you are unfaithful Hera will personally take care of whoever put her power couple in jeopardy."

Nico flinched.

"I wasn't able to do much but I can give you another gift. In order for you to be truly happy you need family, what better way to associate with your family than to look like them." Mist rained down on my head.

Nico gasped, "Oasis-"

I looked at my reflection in the river. I looked different, just like Percy and Sally. I looked like a Jackson. I had pretty long curly black hair, sea green eyes, dimples, and a smile that was mischievous but trustworthy.

Aphrodite smiled and disappeared.

I turned to Nico, "How do I look?"

"Like a Jackson." He smiled. "I don't care how you look Oasis, I like you for you."

He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in to.

Piper and Jason came into the forest and saw us. Perfect timing.

Nico gave me a look like, Later promise.

After that gift everyone took a while to adjust to my new look but soon enough I was Oasis again. I was still myself, just looked like Percy's little sister.

Leo said that the best time to travel to Camp Jupiter would be in two weeks. He still needed to finish some last minute repairs and add some new features. Jason and I shared a knowing look, I wouldn't be traveling with them in two weeks. I would be going solo.

_**That's it for this chapter:Review! **_

_**Answer these questions in the comments, the more reviews the faster I update!**_

_**How do you think the whole situation with Oasis-Nico-Jason-Piper will end?**_

_**Do you think Oasis is going to die?**_


	11. Lupa

_**Chapter 11: Lupa**_

_**Oasis' POV**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to update this week but no promises, I'm really busy...**_

Nico and I had our first date . I was really nervous I mean what are you supposed to do on date?

Nico brought me flowers and chocolates; he was really nervous. We sat on the beach and had a picnic.

Despite the progress and my Nico's relationship, Hera has been butting in from time to time. She comes into my cabin sometimes and just asks what kind of cake I want for my wedding with Jason, or what kind of roses I want for my boquet.

We all thought Hera would have been over the whole engagement thing by now. But it seems like she's just taking it on the challenge more and more. Every time either Jason or I go on date she's always reminding us of our engagement by making our rings burn on our fingers.

I know that Nico and Piper are bothered by it. Jason and I both think that the situation couldn't be any more awkward.

Annabeth keeps telling us to stick to the plan. She says that she knows that it will work. But if Hera comes one more time trying to ruin my relationship, I'm going to explode!

In other news, Leo has finally begun to see good progress on the Argo II repairs.

It seems that my training as a Roman will finally me begin soon enough.

And sure enough it did.

Lupa came for me in a dream. I didn't want to wake Percy up so I put on whatever dirty clothes I had on the floor. Before I left, I kissed him good night.

" Lupa?" I said.

The she wolf nodded. " You have completed your Greek training. Now it is time for you to get a proper Roman training. I will test you physically and mentally. This is for me to see if you can be a proper Roman and an asset to society. Fail, and I will kill you."

No pressure!

" I'm ready to be getting my training Lupa."

" Very well. I'm ready to see what you can accomplish. That Greek brother of yours did extremely well in his training. Although I do have doubts about you."

When I was training with Lupa, I lost all sense of time. Had it been days? Weeks ? I was not sure. Were my family and friends missing me at Camp? Had Nico forgotten about me? That was a silly thought I mean I'm sure it hasn't been that long.

I just hope that Jason has told them all what I was doing. I don't want any of them to be angry at me for leaving so suddenly.

Training was really hard. Lupa was not kidding!

I got really beat up. Every fall I bled from a cut. For every weakness I displayed, I suffered for it.

" I knew I was right about you." Lupa explained. " I told Chrion that you would not work in Roman society. The Greek blood is constantly fighting with the Roman blood in you. There is literally a civil war going on in your body. Even that full Greek brother of you was better at his training!"

At this point I was on my knees drenched in blood and sweat. I don't think I can go on much longer. Now I know why I need Guardians. I'm not strong enough to protect myself from whatever danger lies ahead.

Maybe that's what was wrong with me. Maybe to be strong I had to think strong.

From that moment on I sucked it up. I fought with all my might. Trained with all my heart. I thought and trained like a true Greek and a true Roman.

" I am impressed young demigod. If you had not gained confidence so quickly, I would have eaten you that second. I'm glad you survived. I expect great things from you my pup." Lupa said.

Lupa told me I had to find Camp Jupiter on my own. I had never been to California, it was a lot like what I have read about and seen on TV. A lot of sunshine and lot of warm, humid days.

Finally I found it. I walked in like I owned the place. I guess that time with Lupa have made me really cocky or something. I mean why shouldn't I be cocky ? I am a child of a prophecy?

Hey! You can't be cocky! That's not true Greek or Roman thinking. Well maybe Roman thinking but that's not the point.

Reyna met me at the gate. I guess Jason or Percy or someone from Camp told her that I would be arriving soon. I like her she was a lot like Annabeth just more strict. I respected her a lot.

She talk to me a lot about what being a true Roman was all about. I explained to her about my Greco Roman blood. She told me that she never heard of such a thing, but if it existed the demigod would probably be at war with themself.

Leo and the gang were expected to arrive a Camp Jupiter soon. Apparently, after my disappearance it took a little longer for them to get back into routine and repair the ship.

Reyna saw my ring and asked what it was about. From Percy's memory, I remembered that she was really into Jason at one point. It was kind of awkward explaining my whole engagement situation to Jason to her. She seem to lighten up though when she heard that I had no intention of actually marrying him. I was glad, I really wanted Reyna to be my friend.

Octavian is a different story. When I met Octavian, I already had thought that he would be a major jerk from what Percy remembered. He didn't act like a jerk to me at all though. He even got me accepted into the first chort.

When I was busy working in the field, I learned why Octavian was being so nice to me.

"Hey Oasis, I know that you're fake engaged to Jason and all but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Come on I'm a Roman boy, your Roman girl, we're going to have a Roman children, it's inevitable." He said.

Whoa, should have seen that one coming.

"Ha, how about no. I have a boyfriend. His name is Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades, Maybe you've heard of him?" I said. "Besides I'm technically engaged to Jason, and dating Nico simultaneously. Hera or Juno is already upset. So, thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to pass. Sorry."

The next couple of days were just plain awkward. Finally they arrived. When the ship first docked in Camp Jupiter, I got really excited. I ran out of my bunker to meet Nico, Percy, and all my other friends.

I jumped into Nico's open arms him and embraced him. The ring on my finger burned more than it had ever burned before, but it was so worth it.

Percy came up to me next and huged me. He was crying. " I was so worried about you. When I woke up and couldn't find you. I thought the worst. Then Jason told us about the Roman training. I understand. I just wish you would have told me. It's my job as your big brother to keep you safe after all."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise" I said.

_**Mini contest in the reviews:**_

_**From what movie did I adapt what Octavian said to Oasis from? First to answer will receive a major spoiler alert through private messaging. Don't forget to review. What do you think will happen next in story? Review! I will not update until someone wins the contest. If you are entering the contest please be sure to enter with your profile name so I can private message you. If you do not have a profile name, I will not be able to private message you the spoiler.**_


	12. GirlsBoys Night Out

_**Chapter 12: Girls/Boys Night Out**_

_**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I worked really hard on it. Also I'm trying to get the real plot to start unfolding. **_

After the crew from Camp Half Blood arrived things start to settle. Nico and I held hands for the entire time that was introducing in everybody to Reyna. More like reintroducing since they had already met for the giant war.

Octavian kept looking towards me and Nico with faces disgust. I think it was actually serious about liking me! Ewwwwwww!

Piper pulled me aside after she saw Octavio was doing. "Wow, you are a teenager love triangle waiting to happen! I'm sure Hera would be so mad if she saw all these other guys flirting with you!"

"It's just Octavian. Calm down Piper!" Explain. OMG Piper is so right. Any other guys started liking me either Hera or Percy was going to kill them!

Thanks to Percy being an ignorant boy, he didn't even notice Octavian flirting with me. Which I guess is a good thing in the end the last thing I needed was both my brother and my boyfriend to start being overprotective!

Okay enough with the boy drama! The real problem right now is this Chaos forming thing going on. We decide to sit down with the Roman legion to discuss battle strategies. Reyna and Annabeth took over the stage.

I mean everybody was mostly concerned about the whole Chaos forming, which I don't blame them but we really didn't get anything done in that meeting...

After the meeting, Hazel suggested a girls night out. She saw was going on with Octavian and she wanted help me out. I owe her big time.

The guys decide to do a guys night out to to compete with us. I was fine with that.

We girls decided to do our girls night in New Rome. Reyna had an amazing suggestion to do it inside of the college sorority house that was empty that year.

Annabeth brought all the snacks. I brought the music. Piper brought sleeping bags and big fluffy pillows. Reyna provided security form her dogs to keep the boys out of our all girls night. Hazel made these fun party favors including tiaras. Thalia brought some crazy energy drinks.

We spent the whole night gossiping about our boyfriends, well except for Thalia. And talking about girl stuff. Normal girl stuff. No demigod stuff at all. It was awesome!

Until of course Hera crashed the party. "Is this Oasis' Bachelorette party? I'm afraid my invitation must have been lost."

"No" Annabeth said. " First, this isn't a Bachelorette party. Second, if it was what makes you think we would invite you?"

" I am the reason for the marriage." She responded.

"Exactly" Thalia said.

" Okay girls gather round it's time to play truth or dare." Hera said.

This is going to be the longest night of my life. I wonder what the boys are doing?

Jason's POV:

Well the girls were busy being well girls, us guys decided to have guys night out.

Let's just say us guys can be pretty sneaky. Leo suggested using the Argo II to have a guys night. We all agreed. Leo was able to make a lot of crazy inventions. He made a popcorn machine, root beer float station, and a plasma screen TV. Let's just say we had a lot of fun.

Or at least we were until we get the dumbest thing in the world. We decide to have fun and just let loose. And someone to suggest it to play truth or dare, so like idiots we all agreed.

We started out easy enough. First Frank asked Percy who his first crush was. He responded by saying his current girlfriend. But he also admitted to having feelings for Rachel. Drama! Or at least it was dramatic to Romans. We apparently weren't there for the big love triangle thing.

Then it started getting intense. We asked people who they hated the most and things like that. But then it was Nico di Angelo's turn.

He looks right into my eyes. The truth. "Do you have feelings for Oasis? Swear on the River Stnx that you tell the truth."

Did I have feelings for Oasis? I mean she was pretty, but I love Piper! But it's swearing on the river, that serious stuff. Who knows what terrible things may happens if I lie?

"I swear on the river styx that I sort of like her..." I answered, unwillingly.

"What do you mean sort of?" He responded, angrily

"I mean she's pretty and has a great personality. But I love Piper. And even know me and Oasis have an engagement it doesn't mean anything. It was arranged remember?" I said scared. Nico was getting mad!

"I knew it was arranged, I didn't know you liked her!" He said really mad now. He got off from where he was sitting.

Percy set up and put his hands between us, "Hey Hey none of that here."

Nico push Percy down and jumped towards me.

It became a full on fight, everybody tried to get everybody to stop throwing punches.

It ended when I accidentally knocked Nico out. What a crazy boys night out.

_**Question time:**_

_**What 2 characters from the Percy Jackson series, or any celebrities, would you like to have fight over you?**_

_**Personally I would want Jason and Nicoto fight over me. Please review and private message me,the more reviews I get the faster I update!**_


	13. Drama in Relationships

_**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter...As requested, more drama!**_

_**Chapter 13: Drama in Relationships**_

Oasis' POV :

Our girls night was cut short when Leo ran into the sority house. He was nervous and you could tell by the sparks of flames in his hair.

"We have a problem." He explained what happened as we ran to the Argo II.

More drama is not what I want right now. I looked to Piper and she turned, avoiding my eyes.

When we got to the room we found Percy throwing water on a knocked out Nico.

What was he thinking? What did it matter that Jason liked me? I need to have a serious talk with that boy.

Before I could approach him I saw Octavian staring at me from outside of the docked Argo II.

Without thinking I went outside to meet him. He was holding a trash bag of teddy bears.

"Hey cutie!" He greeted me.

I ignored the comment. " Why are you staring at me?"

"The gossip in New Rome spreads pretty quickly. Everyone is talking about your boyfriend's freak out." He answered.

"I don't know what got into him." I answered truthfully. I didn't see any reason why he would be so overprotective. I'm pretty independent.

"What do you expect from a Greek?" He said.

"What are you talking about Octavian?" I asked.

"We Romans see women as equals. I mean look Reyna is one of the greatest leaders we've ever had. If you were my girlfriend I'd treat you as an equal. I would protect you when you need protecting. But I'd let you be yourself. I'd let you be free. That's why you should just dump the Greek and come be mine.

"Thanks for the offer but no. I'm half Greek by the way so if you really want me to be your girlfriend you should stop insulting them."

"So I have a chance?" He asked hopefully.

"If your smart you'd stop. I don't want Nico to hurt you. I don't like you! But I don't want you to get hurt either. What he did to Jason was not fair. Why am I even telling you this?" I walked away.

"Goodbye Beautiful." He said.

Pipers POV:

When I found out what Jason told Nico I got mad. Soon as I saw him I took him outside for serious talk.

"What the heck is this crush that you have on Percy's sister? Honestly I'm the jealous type. How dare you think saying other girls are pretty is okay. How do you think I feel?"

"I made an oath, I couldn't lie!" He answered.

"So it was the truth?" I asked heartbroken.

"So what do I do about this do I apologize 1,000,000 times until you forgive me?"

"Not this time..." I backed up and turned away slowly. "Not this time. I think we need a break until you figure out your feelings."

He looked surprised.

"I'll be waiting for you Jason."

Nico's POV:

After being knocked out by Jason, I was humiliated.

Percy eventually helped me to gain consciousness by throwing water on me a couple 100 times. And when I finally did wake up Oasis was there looking as beautiful as ever. But as angry as ever too.

"We need to talk." She said. Those were words a man never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry I got a little angry."

"A little angry is yelling, a little angry is throwing something, what is not a little angry is throwing a fist toward someone." She said. "What's going to happen when some guy looks at me while we're walking down the street, or when Octavian flirts me again-"opop

"Wait what about Octavian?" I asked.

"See what I mean! I first it was sweet but now I don't think it's going to work. Not until you can control your temper and over protectiveness."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we need some time apart."

Percy's POV

After all the breakups, there was a lot of crying. Especially on my sister she was heartbroken. Annabeth kept trying to help her by bringing her ice cream and tissues but it wasn't working. Nico was no where to be found and Jason and Piper were avoiding each other. If things don't get better soon Hera is gonna have her way.

_**Review! I hope I delievered on the request for more drama... what do you think is gonna happen next?**_


	14. Lost

_**I cannot believe how many reviews I got in the last chapter. Thank you so much for being such amazing, loyal, and patient fans. I'm trying to get this out as early as possible hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 14: Lost

Percy's POV:

It has only been a few days since Oasis and Nico broke up. There was a lot of tension between our group of friends. I personally suspected Hera responsible for all of this. But Annabeth didn't think that was the case.

Oasis I was going to get her Roman tattoos today. She asked me to come with her. I could tell that this is the least her worries right now, but she wanted some support because she was scared of the burns.

So we met creepy Octavian at the temple. Not good with the whole relationships stuff, but the way he was looking at my sister made me suspicious that this guy had other intentions. I shot him a menacing look. The whole time Oasis got her tattoos she was wincing in pain. Octavian apologized again and again. Okay something was going on here. I didn't have that much time to think about it though, because right after she pulled me aside.

"Percy, all the stuff with Nico has really made me think. I want to go home. I want to get away from this drama. I want to go home!" She said.

"Oasis, we can't just leave and go back to Camp Half-Blood. it's in New York and were in San Francisco." I said.

She interrupted me, " No, I mean home. I want to go back to the apartment in New York. I want to be with you and Mom. And I haven't met Paul yet. I think some time away from all this really help me out."

"We came to San Francisco to get help with the prophecy." I reminded her. " We can't just leave, not now."

"I think I can be of service with that." Hermes, Greek god of messengers, came down from the sky, glowing in light. " I haven't given Oasis gift yet, and a fast and safe travel would be a perfect one."

"Okay, but just for a couple of hours. And then we come back here to work out the prophecy."

"Thank You Percy! And thank you Hermes, I love my gift."

"Have fun child, and by the way I'll see you at the wedding."

We were transported back to the apartment in New York City. My mom was busy cooking dinner, you could smell it from the living room. And our step father, Paul was busy watching TV.

Funny how after all the demigod stuff, Paul has gotten used transportation in and out of the apartment.

"Percy back so soon?" He stood up a greet me.

"Paul, I want you to meet your step daughter Oasis."

"So you're the famous Oasis? Sally has been talking a lot about you young lady. And I have got to say she was absolutely right, you're gorgeous."

Dinner that night was exactly what Oasis needed. We ate a normal dinner that night like any normal family would.

Just before we were going to leave, Tyson came out of nowhere and bear hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. I formally introduced them, and let's just say he absolutely loves her. The rest of the night, was filled with Tyson complimenting Oasis on how pretty she was.

Tyson begged to take me and our sister to the ocean to see our dad. I could tell that Oasis was scared. She never really met our dad before. I finally convinced her that it was a good idea and Tyson took us out to the ocean.

Before she entered into the water, Poseidon's goddess wife (Amphitrite) appeared to her.

"I am here to give my favorite stepchild her gift. I give to you Oasis Jackson, the gift of being a mermaid. I know as a little girl, you longed to be a mermaid like in the movies that you watched. I give you that childhood gift. Your welcome."

Oasis POV:

Being a mermaid was an amazing gift. I really have to write thank you cards for all the gods and goddesses that have been giving me my gifts. And although I was extremely nervous to meet my father, I wasn't because being a mermaid give me confidence.

I'm not going to lie. While I was swimming I began singing a couple of verses from part of your world and under the sea. Percy laughed at me.

When we finally arrived at my father's house I saw him. It was like seeing Percy for the first time, it was a face that I recognize, a face I saw in myself. I couldn't help myself, I swam over and gave him a hug. I'm not sure that's really allowed in our situation, but I did it anyway and I have no regrets.

He invited us to feast, and we all ate and caught up. It was an amazing experience. Finally at the end of my journey, Hermes transported Percy and I back to Camp a mermaid was only a temporary gift. Nontheless it was amazing.

Nico's POV:

After Oasis broke up with me, I stayed in the underworld for a couple days. I just mooped around, more than usual. I was lost. L O S T. Lost. And I will continue to be until she finds me which is why I made the decision to go back to camp Jupiter and try to make things right.

_**Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter ! I had fun writing it. Please review below! Thank you again for being amazing fan and I will try to update as soon as possible. What do you think is going to happen next? Say it in the comments below**_...


	15. Oh Snap

_**Thank you all for being amazing fans! I hope you enjoy this new twist on story, just so you know, I know the entire plot already, it just takes sometimes to actually write it down, but I'm trying my best, please keep reading. I love you all and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15: Oh Snap!**_

Oasis POVs:

Without Nico in my life, I found myself with a lot of free time. Percy took the opportunity to begin training me in sword fighting. I was actually pretty good!

Like brother like sister I guess! Octavian continued to flirt with me. I just ignored him, honestly. I didn't want to hear it right now. I missed Nico a lot. Hazel told me that he was probably in the underworld thinking things out. It didn't stop me from worrying though.

I was busy practicing my sword fighting alone sword arena when a metal box flew out of the sky towards my feet.

It was gruesomely wrapped. On the paper tag it said, " To Oasis Jackson, from Hephaestus. I saw that you were in need of a propper weapon, and we cannot have our great guardian weaponless. Sorry I couldn't deliver it in person, I'm not good with people."

I opened it carefully. Inside were 2 delicate pearl earrings. Huh, not what I was expecting.

Still, I cautiously lifted them out of the box. I put them in my ears. I still didn't know what to do with them for about 10 minutes, so I tried taking one out.

It instantly transformed into the perfect size sword for me. The blade what's the most impressive part. It was half Imperial gold and Celestial bronze. Half Roman, half Greek, just like me. I practiced with it for another hour. Then I decided that I should get some sleep, it wasn't late but I find myself going to sleep really early lately because such a big part of my life is missing now.

Before I walked out of the arena, Nico Di Angelo appeared before me. I guess he shadow traveled or something, I'd only seen him shadow travel in Percy's memories, never real life. He stumbled a little bit but then caught himself.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Hey, can we talk? Please?" He practically begged.

"That's it, no hello, I'm sorry, I'll never leave again?" I asked.

"Hello, I'm sorry, and I'll never leave you again. So can we talk now?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Okay I really need to get this off my chest. I missed you a lot. I'm sorry that I left, but I needed time to think. I'm sorry for freaking out about Jason. I had no right to physically hurt him like I did. It's just that you mean everything to me. I couldn't stand it when Hera maybe you engaged to him. When I found out that he likes you, I lost it. I couldn't control myself, it was like if I didn't fight him I would lose everything. When you broke up with me, I hated myself. I hate myself for being overprotective. Only reason I'm overprotective, is because I lost someone really important to me. Back then I was too young to do anything to save her, but I'm older now and I can save you.. if you let me, if you give me that chance."

"Thank you for telling me that. And as much as I would love to accept that offer, I can't. I think that we rushed into a relationship, without really being friends first. Why don't we just take it slow, start over. " I suggested. "And, to make you feel better, I'll show you what I can do. With you in the underworld, I've been practicing my sword skills. I challenge you Nico Di Angelo to a duel."

We had an intense duel. In the end I won, and it was a fair fight. At first he went easy on me, but then when he saw that I actually was good he came at me with everything he got.

By the end of it we were laughing togther like old friends. Then there was a serious pause.

"I love you." He said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you." He repeated.

"Oh." I said.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He asked, heartbroken.

"No. We're just friends."

"You can't deny the chemistry between us."

"I have to go." I practically ran out of the arena. I was so lost in thought that I literally ran into Jason.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I let myself cry into his shoulders, telling him all of my problems, all of my pain, my emotions.

He finally was able to call me down. We sat on a hill and watched New Rome.

"I think both of our relationships broke into millions of pieces. At least we have each other. Now that I think about it, I would be lucky to have you as a wife."

"I would be lucky to have you as a husband."

He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too.

_**What do you think will happen next? Tell me in the comments. The more reviews equal the faster I update**_.


	16. Mending

_**I want to take this time to thank all of you for being so supportive and wonderful. When I wake up to see all your beautiful reviews I cannot help but feel special for the rest of the day. I had the story of Oasis and her friends when I was in 6th grade in a dream. I never imagined that I would write it down. But I'm glad that I did, because I am able to have amazing friends like you! PS If you're confused about Oasis and Nico's relationship, don't worry that's the point that I'm writing from her perspective and she's confused too! **_

_**Chapter 16: Mending**_

Oasis POV:

He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too.

"Wait," I stopped myself from possibly doing the worst mistake of my life. "This doesn't feel right at all. I love you Jason. I really do but not romantically. I think I understand my feelings for you now. You remind me so much of my brother Percy. You are literally his Roman self. And that's why I love you, you are they like the Roman Percy to the Roman me. You're my brother, and I will never think anything more or less of you. And and and I love Nico, and I know that you love Piper too. I think that you're a confused with your feelings I am with mine, you love me as a sister but when you look at Piper you get that look in your eye. The way Percy looks at Annabeth, and the way Nico looks at me."

As I said every word I realize how much that was true. I did love Nico, and he loved me. And I was a fool for thinking that I like Jason anyway other way than a brother. I just hope that I wasn't too late to fix my relationship with Nico. I really hurt him and I have to apologize.

"I have to go mend my relationship with Nico, I hope you understand. And I hope everything works out with you and Piper."

He huged me. " Go, and good luck!"

I ran back to the sword arena as fast as my legs could carry me. And I saw him. He was sitting outside gathering swords that were lying around and putting them back in the container, looking more depressed than usual.

"Nico!" I said before him, and no words were exchanged. We didn't have to say anything though, we were soulmates. I knew that right then and there when we looked at each other and said 1,000,000 things with no words.

We were standing under a patio, and suddenly a little vine of a green plant grew from the top hanging directly above us. I heard Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, whisper in my ear "your welcome".

I recognize the plant to be mistletoe, in summer! Only the work of Demeter!

I leaped into Nico's open arms and we kissed. And not just any kiss, it was the perfect movie ending kiss. It was amazing!

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I were busy on a date. We talked about us, our future, and the upcoming prophecy.

As if on cue a large ugly black cloud began to swirl over New Rome. Every instinct in my body told me to run to my sister and protect her.

Annabeth and I exchange looks and we ran toward the sword arena where I knew she was practicing.

We found her and Nico in a love trance under a patio. I guess the whole breakup thing was over? It didn't matter, Chaos was stirring, the prophecy was being fulfilled.

_**I know it's a really short chapter, and I apologize for that. I'm also busy with school and with reading new amazing books! I'll try to update as soon as possible, please forgive me again for the short chapter. Please review I love to your comments, the faster I write will be based on how many reviews I get! See you later!**_


	17. Beginning of the End

_**Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End**_

Annabeth's POV:

The evil cloud loomed over New Rome. It's menacing and tells us with certainty of the prophecy's beginning.

I thought we would have more time to prepare for no doubt the most challenging task Percy and I have had to face.

Percy ran faster than me, the instinct of protectiveness moved his feet faster. He pulled his sister from Nico's arms and quickly filled her in on the situation.

"What?" She seemed completely scared. "I-I thought we had more time. I'm not ready. I haven't even gotten to know that many people!"

"You can get to know people later, right now we need to go. The cloud is moving toward Mt. Othrys, where Jason and the others fought during the Titan War. That is where Chaos will form." I said.

"I'm scared." She confided in us, her closest family and friends.

"Don't be, you have Guardians for a reason. Nico and I will gather our friends and meet you and Annabeth at Mt. Othrys. I love you both, stay safe." Percy said.

Percy leaned in and we kissed, a small meaningful kiss. When we pulled away we saw Nico and Oasis in a long passionate kiss. I, a hopeless romantic thought it was sweet, Percy, a protective brother, was not amused. He grabbed Nico's shoulder aggressively and they ran.

Oasis and I ran. She pulled out one of her earrings and it turned into a two metal sword that reminded me of Luke's. I pulled out my trusty dagger.

While we were running she said, "Annabeth, I need you to do something for me. "

"Anything." I promised.

Leo's POV:

Percy and Nico ran into the room. They were sweaty and looked scared.

Jason, Piper, who are working on the relationship, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Grover, and I were chillin in the dinning room of the Argo II. The Romans didn't want us Greeks to disrupt their system of government, so they made us stay on the ship, well everyone except Jason, Oasis, and Percy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Where are Oasis and Annabeth?"

"They're on their way to . Look, there's no time, Chaos is forming, we need to go!"

We grabbed our weapons and I went to the top of the ship to begin steering it. The huge, big, black swirling clouds above us didn't help with our fear. We made it there in no time. We saw Soror and Blackjack there, they had probably transported Annabeth and Oasis here.

There was laughing from the sky. We ran and met up with Annabeth.

"Where's my sister?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, she was here second ago. Then there was laughing and she just disappeared." Annabeth said.

"Help!" We could hear Oasis scream in the distance.

When we ran towards the sound, we discovered we have been tricked. A giant Cyclops was standing over Oasis' body. She was passed out on the floor. How she got there we would probably never know. All that matters now was that we needed safe her.

Percy used control over the stream nearby and through water at the Cyclops. I started hurling fireballs at it. Frank transformed into a Giant Eagle and grabbed Oasis while the Cyclops was distracted. The others were using their swords and battling the Giant Cyclops.

Suddenly we were transported to Mount Olympus. Everyone was really confused. Then we all noticed that our clothes have been changed.

The men had on black tuxedos with a blue flower. The girls wore matching blowing blue and gray dresses. There was an altar and Zeus was holding a big book in front of it. Oasis was wearing a white wedding dress. Jason was standing next to her holding her hands, but it seemed unnatural, like if they have been placed there by force. After few moments, I think we all understood that this was a wedding, and not just any wedding, the supposed to be "wedding of the century".

Hera appeared and smiled at her power couple. "I know its sooner than we planned, but the weather was perfect."

"Your insane! Chaos is forming! We were fighting a Cyclops!" I yelled at her.

"I saved you from a cyclops, the least you can do is to thank me. But it doesn't matter now I'm in a good mood and you can't bring me down. This celebration will be one to remember. And none of you are going to ruin it! You will thank me in a couple years darling," She told Oasis, "you will see that I have giving you the best husband, my own champion."

My feet seem glued to the ground and I couldn't move anything, not my mouth, or any other parts of my body. It seems as though the spell that kept me in place was keeping everybody else in place too.

I couldn't believe this, we were having a wedding while Chaos was busy forming!

Jason's & Oasis' POV:

I found myself saying I do when Zeus asked me if I would take Jason/Oasis to be my spouse, unwillingly of course.

Nico's and Piper's POV:

I watched in horror as the love of my life was getting married to someone else.

"I now pronounce you-" Zeus was cut off. Suddenly a lady whose body was made up of simmering smoke came out of nowhere. It was Chaos in full form. "Mind if I object?"

_**That's it for this chapter. Please review in the Comments what you think is going to happen next and what you thought of today's chapter! Remember the more reviews the faster I update!**_


	18. Only to Fail by the Hands of the Wise

_**Chapter 18: Only to fail by the hands of the wise"**_

Oasis POV:

"Mind if I object?" Said Chaos in full form.

This is it, I thought. I have been waiting for this moment. I was willing to give up my life for the people that I love, for the new home that I have found. I knew that it would have been hard to say goodbye, but I knew this is what needed to be done. This is why I was blessed, this is why I was born.

In shock, Hera's power on us leaving my friends to quickly grab their weapons and assume ranks to protect me. After all, they were my guardians.

I knew that that wouldn't work. I knew that the fight was between Chaos and me. The only way to stop it, was to sacrifice myself ,sacrifice myself out of love.

Just as I had thought, my friends went under the same kind of spell that Hera had on them. Now it was stronger because it was Chaos' spell.

I have a plan for this. Athena had blessed me with the wisdom of battle strategies. She knew that I would need them, and over the last couple days I realized what an amazing gift it really was. I had planned everything out of my head, I knew what I had to do.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I guess my invitation got lost in the mail. I would hate to miss the wedding of the century. Although I'm afraid the bride will not be here for the ceremony. I'm going to lock her up and later feed her to my children, imagine the champion of the Olympians a snack for my children!"

"Why me?"

"The prophecy that you were born for says you come from the blood of the ancient Greek hero Persus. You're also the only half Greek half Roman demigod survive to your age. That makes you very powerful, and very powerful threat."

"I haven't learned anything. I'm not worthy opponent. Have mercy!" Did I mention that the Muses blessed me with amazing acting?

"The prophecy literally calls for your death and your failure. Didn't you know there was no hope? But now I need to fill that prophecy."

When she confronted me, I was ready. I pulled my pearl earrings out of my ear and my sword grew in my hand. We fought, she did not expect me to be this good. Ares had blessed me with use of weapons.

Well she was busy fighting me, I managed to hit a part of her head that I knew would have controlled the spell over my friends. When I hit that part, the plan began to work. My friends regained control and begin to help me fight Chaos but her minions began to fight them.

I knew the time was right. And I faked dropping my sword to the ground. Chaos stood over me with a dagger, filled with her victory as she was about to kill me.

Percy ran to me, about to cut off Chaos' head. Annabeth jumped on top of Percy, preventing him from coming to my rescue. I talked to her about this, I had told her with I knew needed to happen and I knew that the wise in the prophecy was talking about her. She didn't want to, but I guess she finally understood and now she prevent my brother from helping me.

I didn't want to look into Nico's eyes, I hoped that he would be able to get over me. My last wishes were that my friends would not be mad at Annabeth. That Percy would forgive me. And that Nico still loved me even after death parted us.

Chaos put the dagger into my heart, and I breathed my last breath.

_**Review tell me what you thought about this chapter, obviously I didn't want to write it so that's why the updated so long, but I had to. Hope you like this chapter please tell me what you thought about it**_.


	19. Terror

Chapter 19: Torture

Percy's POV:

Annabeth threw herself on top of me; preventing me from saving Oasis. I was frozen in horror as I saw Chaos stab my little sister in her heart. I saw her take her last stained breathe.

Lost. Like when Annabeth was pulled from me. Like when my memory was taken with me. Like when I fell into Tartus. Lost.

I had just found her, just been reminded of how much she means to me. I saw her die. The demons keep fighting my friends. It seemed as the world froze in that place in time when my sister breathed her last breath. The gods and goddesses were helping us with the larger threats but nothing mattered now.

Nico screamed.

Chaos laughed. Oasis' blood spilled onto the floor. It wasnt red through, it was a golden orange. A mix of the color of ichor, the blood of the gods and red human blood.

Chaos screamed. Where ever Oasis' blood touched the smoky body of Chaos, it evaported. Chaos began to slowly melt away, Wizard of Oz style. Oasis' blood killed Chaos in a matter of seconds.

Her children were defeated easily afr her downfall. We had won the fight, but lost our champion.

I ran to my little sister. I remember when she would trip and I would hold her til she stopped crying and felt better.

When I held her this time there was no response. Nico came over to where we were and fell onto his knees. He kissed her lips softly.

"She's gone, I can feel it. Her soul is not here anymore."

"No. No, your a lier!" I cried. I held my sister closer, but her chest was not rising.

Nico stood up. "This is all your fault!" He said toward Annabeth.

Annabeth looked down at Oasis' body in my arms. "This is what she asked me to do. 'Only to fail by the hands of the wise.' Remember? She knew that it was me."

"Its not Annabeth's fault. Oasis was planning this all along." I said.

The gods and goddesses were silent. My father came forward. He wrapped her body in a swirl of multi-colored water. The other gods and goddesses extended their arms and a giant glass coffin appeared, like in the Snow White story. My father lowered her into the glass coffin. Flowers from Demeter appeared in her arms.

I stood up and cried into Annabeth's arms. Piper cried into Jason's. Thalia into Grover's. Hazel into Frank's. Leo and Nico cried sliently to themselves.

"I cannot believe that she did not accept my blessing before she died." Hera said.

"Shut up!" Nico and I said simultaneously.

"Wait," Annabeth said, "you still haven't given Oasis a blessing. The only reason you want her to marry Jason is to give her what you think is the best gift. An even better gift would be a quest. One to retrieve Oasis' spirit from the Underworld. With Hades' blessing, of course."

"Ha, what a great idea Annabeth. There will be no better gift than her life. Okay, with one condition, Jason must be 1 of the 3 people."

"I will go." I said.

"I will go too." Said Nico.

"Then its a quest, you have 3 days until the doors of death close. Good luck."


	20. Day I

Wow! Chapter 20, I never thought I would make it this far, thank you for all sticking with me and my original character Oasis, my storyline, and I hope I kept you on your toes and eager for updates! So here's my chapter 20!

Chapter 20: Day 1

POV: Nico Di Angelo

Why? I had once sworn to her I would take her place, I failed her. I let her die in front of me, I watched.

Now my beautiful princess was dead. Her body locked away in a glass coffin like Snow White. Was I her prince? Could I wake her with I kiss. No. I have tried already. Nothing happened.

Now Hera is giving a quest. If we succeed the love of my life can come back. Unfortunately I need to do this quest with Jason Grace. My competition in the battle for Oasis' love.

We packed quickly. We had three days. Day one and counting. Los Angeles, the entrance to the Underworld was on the opposite side of New York, the location of Olypmus. Three days. Hera had instructed the gods to not help us on this quest.

She wanted to make this task impossible, that way it would be more impressive when or if we succeeded. I had no intention of failing.

Our friends stayed behind to plan a funeral, if it got that far.

Percy's POV:

I walked over to Annabeth. We were going to be leaving in a couple of minutes. She handed me a bag full of supplies, clothes, and nectar.

"Good luck love. I love you, be careful." She said. I leaned in and kissed her.

There was three girls in my life that meant everything to me. My mom, Annabeth, and my sister. Annabeth still felt guilty, but her mind being the reason for the quest, I know the others will get over it soon. Right now I need to focus on my sister.

We have decided early on to ride on Pegasus to Los Angeles. I rode on blackjack, of course. Jason road on his thunder friend or something I don't really know how that works. Nico took Oasis' Pegasus, Soror. Nico wasn't good with Pegasus or any kind of animals for that matter, but Soror seem to be completely at ease with Nico.

We rode about as far as Springfield, Missouri. We decide to sleep down the woods somewhere.

We encountered few monsters, but they didn't slow us down because we were so determined to rescue my little sister.

Jason had obtain some minor injuries in one of the attacks, and was now sleeping soundly on the ground.

I told Nico I would take first shift. And I thought he was asleep next to me on the ground, that is until he started talking.

"Percy, I have a question for you." He said.

"Shoot." I responded.

"Someday, do you hope to marry Annabeth? And then maybe have children, and start a family?"

" Yeah, we talk about it together sometimes. Why?"

"Remember when you lost Annabeth? All you could think about was how you were going to get on that quest to save her? How nothing mattered except her safety?"

"I guess, my point is that, that is exactly the same way I feel about your sister. Not having her right now, is scary, I never want to feel this way again. So, what I'm really asking for, is permission to marry your sister."

"What? Are you crazy you're both 14 years old!"

"Well, not the moment that we save her, because we are going to see her, but later, would you give me permission then? If she said yes, will you be okay with us getting married? "

"Nico, I know that you care about her, but you guys just met."

"That's why I'm asking for later."

"Okay, okay sure."

"Thank You Percy."

Just as Nico was settling in, 3 women appeared. I couldn't decide if they were ugly or beautiful. It was creepy. And then, I recognized them, they we're the ones who were kniting the socks of death.

The fates. The one who cut the thread looked at me.

"You can't change the way of things. The string has already been cut. There's nothing you can do, your quest is futile. You demigods never learn, look at failure of Orpheus, he tried to tempt fate but it was not so."

"We are going to win her back. Even if its the last thing we ever do."

"That can be arranged."


	21. Day II

Chapter 21: Day II

Oasis POV:

I stood before the judges. Before they gave me my sentence, everything froze around me. Persephone appeared and grab my arm. She pulled me towards her garden. She said no words but looked into my eyes. She put her hand down on a stump, motioning for me to sit on it. I did.

"Wait here with me. Your hero is coming, in hope to rescue thy soul. Like Orpheus, he wishes to bring thy soul froth from the underworld."

"Why do you speak so timely?" I asked.

"I am a sucker for love. You and Nico remind me of Romeo and Juliet."

"They both die in the end. The play is a tradgey."

"I don't know. A pair of star-crossed lovers like yourselves is pretty hard to recreate. They had decided to be reborn again. This will be the last time they do this and then they are rewarded the paradise of all paradise." She got up and walked around. "Their souls would be you and Nico's age. It would be more than a coincidence."

I thought about the instant draw I felt towards Nico. "What happened the second time they were reborn?"

"Romeo and Juliet was the second time they were reborn. The first was Orpheus and Eurydice. And if I am correct you are Juliet's and Eurydice's soul recycled. Sad sad tale. For the Fates will not let your soul's love be. Always death, always tragic, never good.."

I let that sink in.

Jason's POV:

Two days. I could have asked Nico for the exact time we had left but after he'd tell me he said I was wasting precious seconds.

We flew west toward Nevada. We made excellent time. Nico and Percy were too tense to talk. They kept to themselves, so I did too.

I difted in and out of sleep during the travel. I tried to not sleep. When I slept Hera gave me dreams about how much I loved Oasis. Ugh, that lady is not know when to give up!

When we stopped in Las Vegas, Nevada,we decided to check in a hotel that night, it be easier then living off the land.

I suggested that we check in at the Lotus hotel n casino.

Percy and Nico looked at me like I was crazy.

So we got away from all the big name hotels and checked into a little motel 8 by a gas station.

We were sleeping peacefully, well me and Percy, Nico was on watch when the Minotaur came crashing through our wall.

At first we were little shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? But we quickly got into battle ready mode.

The Minotaur went straight for Percy, just trying to rip him to shreds, like he was angry about something and he blamed Percy for it.

He manage to wound Percy in his arm, but Percy recovered quickly and he stabed can easily.

The Minotaur disintegrated into gold flakes.

"Um, that wasn't any fun." I stated.

"Be quiet Jason! We're lucky was just the Minotaur. A lot of worse things could have happened, or is that what you want? Do you want to fail? Or do you want to be the hero? Like you always do?!" Nico yelled at me.

"Do you want to fight death boy? I'll fight you!" I said. I was not going to let this little punk insult me.

"Let's Go Golden Boy!" We fought for awhile, calling on all our powers, all our weapon skills and everything. Percy was trying to stop us by throwing water in our faces and yelling out things like "If you don't stop right now I'll kill you!"

We were so busy trying to kill each other, we didn't notice when a Hydra grabbed Percy by the neck.

I called on lighting to get the Hydra wounded while Nico ran to look in our supply bag for the little vial of Greek fire.

Nico finally found it threw it at the Hydra's head and it exploding, barely missing Percy.

The Hydra disintegrated like the Minotaur.

I ran over to look at Percy, I almost screamed when I saw his mangled body. At least he was alive, Nico went to the bathroom and brought nectar from our supply bag and water from the sink.

We mixed them together and poured it over Percy's neck and back. In a couple of hours he was okay just a little pale, so we told him to go to sleep and we would take watch.

"We need to stop fighting." We said simultaneously. We laughed.

"People are getting hurt, it's gone too far, can we just let this all go?" Nico asked.

"Sure, just don't provoke me anymore death boy." I said jokingly.

"Just don't get me mad Golden Boy." He said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Have you ever played Myth-O-Magic?" He asked.

**Wow 99 reviews! Thank you, thank you all of you!**


	22. Day III

_**Day III: Salvation**_

_**Sorry for not updating guys. I have not have any time trust me. So here it is...**_

_**Oasis POV:**_

Fading. Shimmering.

"Persephone!" I screamed. "What's happening?"

"The bet is too real. Not only did they gambled the fact that they could bring you back, the gambled your soul entirely. If they fail, you disappear entirely. You'll no longer exist."

Romeo. Juliet. Montague. Capulet. Eurydice. Orpheus. Dead. Living. Nico and I. Poseidon. Hades.

Fates worse than death.

_**Jason's POV:**_

We were walking in Los Angeles after Percy had recovered. Nico shadow-traveled to us far as he could to Hollywood.

He was in pretty bad shape. We had him rest for two hours so Nico could gain the strength to walk. And that was after all the nectar and ambrosia that we could afford to feed him.

_**Percy's POV:**_

While Nico was recovering, I Iris-messaged Annabeth. She filled me in quickly, apparently her and the others had just been waiting and mourning on Olympus.

The wedding decorations had been turned into funeral decorations.

"What if we can't do this Annabeth? I can't lose her again." My eyes teared up.

"Percy, you've gotten out of worse situations. I see your determination, you will figure out a way to fix this."

"I love you. See you soon" I said.

"I love you. Be strong." She replied.

Nico was barley able to walk. He was determined at all costs to start moving at that very moment. So we quickly walked to DOA Records' office, a.k.a the underworld entrance.

Charon just let us walk in, I guess he has been informed about our quest earlier.

Nico led us to Hades' throne room. In the two large thrones sat Hades and Persephone.

"Father." Nico said.

"Son. Well I guess I will never understand how you could ever love a daughter of Posideon. But this quest is none the less entertaining. Hera has told me to give you three Orpheus' challenge."

"I'll explain it husband." Persephone said. "You need to walk out of the underworld. You need to trust that the spirit of the one you love is behind you. If you look back, her spirit will return to the underworld and you will never see her again."

We accepted the challenge. The gods disappeared.

I lead Jason and Nico walking out to the exit. It was really quiet. I wasn't sure if my sister was following us, but I couldn't look back. I couldn't risk it.

Finally, we reached the outside. I remembered the story of Orpheus and how he turned too early and ended up losing the girl he loved. I resisted the urge to turn around.

_**Nico's POV:**_

Without thinking, as soon as I saw the light I turned around to see my girlfriend's face.

"No! Nico don't!" Jason screamed. He tackled me.

When I looked up, to my horror we saw nothing. The spirit of my girlfriend wasn't standing in front of me like I expected. Had I done this? Had I looked too soon and caused her to go back to the underworld?

I'm going to go mad. I'm going to go insane just like Orpheus.

"This is all your fault! We were so close! She could have come back, we could have succeeded, it's all your fault!" Jason yelled at me.

The whole time Jason was yelling at me Percy was sitting on the floor with a blank dead stare.

Jason messaged everyone back at Olympus, he told them the mission was not accomplished.

Its over, nothing matters now.

_**Nico's POV: Three Days Later**_

Some how we made it back to Olympus. I was too distaught to care how, I just knew it was 3 days since we had failed. Since I had failed.

Today was Oasis' offical funeral.

Everyone was dressed in black and white. I knew she would have hated that. Percy understood that too, he wore a bright blue tie.

All the couples were comforting each other. I was alone, I didn't care, I deserved to be alone after what I did.

Everyone began saying their goodbyes to her. First the gods, and then us demigods.

Hazel thank her for being a great friend.

Frank thank her for taking the time to talk to him when he was alone.

Leo thanked her for being funny, and being an amazing person to hang around with.

Thalia thanked her for sacrificing herself in battle, a true hero she called her.

Piper thanked her for letting her keep Jason.

Grover thank her for being a great friend, and for all the memories they had shared in the old school.

Jason thanked her for being a great friend and for teaching him about love.

Annabeth thanked her for being intelligent, smart, and all around a fun person to hang around with.

Percy thanked her for being the best little sister he ever had. It was the first time he'd talked since the failing of the quest.

I couldn't really say goodbye. I ran to her body laying in that coffin.

I apologized to her countless times, as the tears running down my eyes dropped on her face. I kissed her one last time.

Persephone smiled at me. "My gift." She said. "It took some time, but I think that you will all enjoy it. Being queen of the dead has its perks."

Oasis' eyes fluttered open.

_**Do you want me to continue with a chapter or do you want me to make an epilogue? Tell me in the comments**_.


	23. Author Note

My decision:

After putting a lot of time to this, I've decided that finishing the story with an epilogue is going to be the best bet. So in order to leave any confusion and questions behind I would like to make a chapter dedicated to answering any questions you have about my story or me.

You can ask me anything about my OC, my inspiration, my witing style, you can ask me to read your story, my favorite color, my favorite book, what my pen name means, ANYTHING!

I will put up all the answers to all the questions and comments in three days and before I put the epilogue up, thank you for being great supportive readers. I promise to thank you everyone of you in the next chapter, before the epilogue.

Ily. ~KabraPotterJackson


	24. Answers

_Here are some questions I recieved..._

_Doclover:_

_I loved it what is your favorite color and what is your favorite book series Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or The Hunger Games? I love your writing style please update soon. _

Thank you for the support of my story. Ummm my favorite color is yellow, a pretty pale one and I also like a darker green. My favorite series is Percy Jackson, only because I feel like I got into Harry Potter too late and so the generation that had grown up with it was already older and with the Hunger Games I feel like I read them pretty fast just so that I could get to the ending. With Percy Jackson I've had to wait for almost all of the books and I love that I was a part of it from the beginning and that I've grown up characters. I've had just amazing memories reading all the books through. And I hope this update with soon enough for you.

_27lablover:_

_Okay. How did you get an idea for such an original story? I sometime get my ideas in random places at random times. Like one time... you know, I think you know what I mean. Oh and how did Chaos rise? Just wondering. I love this story and I really like the epilogue idea._

My idea for Oasis came to me many different times. The first time I was reading it, and I just thought Percy would be an awesome brother to have. And then in 6 Grade I was writing a journal or something, and then I finished really early and I had time to really started thinking of a plot; in which I was kind of the inspiration for her. I got this idea when I read the Sea of Monsters so when I read the Titan's Curse I fell in love with Nico the first line he said. So I called him as my fictional bf. Lol. So I let Nico and my alter ego be in a reltionship. The plot chnged throughout the Percy Jackson books I completed. And it ulitmaltely lead to this. I wasn't going to have Oasis come back to life I was just going to have them fail completely but then I decided last minute to change that part of the plot and have her come back. And the Jason proposal thing kind of came along when I also developed a crush for Jason Grace in the Lost Hero. Chaos rose because I decided that they alreadly defeated Gaea. I have no idea how that is spelled. But they needed a new bigger threat and what was worse than this evil mother earth?, her mother. So I guess when her daughter was defeated she also got upset and decided to rise, that's probably why I thought of chaos. And I hope you enjoyed the epilogue.

Big thank yous to the following who favorited, reviewed, and followed the story and me.

Doclover, Overlord24, UltimateHades, 27lablover, Guests, Dezil, Olivia, puzzlingnerd57, candyland7, Firestarlover123, May Salome Love, Layah, beatubab88, StoryNerd13, Shebly, Writer2be14, , CaitieCait101, Lilli, shygrrl, wishingfirtree, someone, horse-crazygirl13, Percabethfan1, Namelessfan, EpicSauce, Olympusgirl12, Killijimaru, SquidCherryPie, Lemon Snatcher, ImpossibleYeti, InsertCoolWittyUsernameHere, YoloTigerPrince, MaxiumRideLover, PufflePets360, OasisPercy, Youdontknowme, JS, Unknownseamonkey, YourBiggestFan, Lunalove089, lileverlark, Archangel2016, BadWolf101, DoveMusic, MyFriendHasOCD, RoseWealesy929, Chuckli, ZuluBot, PJOrules101, sunggyul23, willsdog, jumpingandfalling, mnalopoff, Waves1234, eld0692, animelover917, Dancerluver123, Suprandompeople, Wrestlingismybestskill, YamiPrincess


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Oasis' POV:

15 years since the fulfillment of the prophecy.

10 years. 10 years since I had married the love of my life and had become Mrs. di Angelo.

I looked down at my blue diamond, white gold wedding ring. I still remember when Nico proposed. We has been dating for 5 years. We all began to live our lives in peace and the fight with Chaos. Nico had asked me to marry him on a picnic date on the beach. Not just any beach, the beach we would eventually bulid our home on, just a couple of miles away from Camp-Half Blood.

I wore the most stunning white dress. My newly made sister-in-law Annabeth was my maid of honor, with Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Rachel as my bridesmaids. My wedding colors were blue and black. Nico's best man was Percy and Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, and Tyson were his best men. We were married on Olympus after Percy and Nico called in favors Zeus owed them for saving his butt countless times.

"Hey." Big, strong, and warm fimilar arms wrapped around my waist. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked my husband puzzled.

"For being my amazing wife and putting up with me for over 10 years. You deserve this aniversary party."

He kissed me gently.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww." Echoed two little voices behind us.

Nico ran and scooped them up. He handed the younger one to me.

"Ewwww, Daddy Mommy has cooties. You can't kiss her." Said our eldest son, Matthew Perseus di Angelo. He looked incredibly like his father, except for his eyes. Those were my eyes.

"Yup." I responded. "The same way Ashely in your class has cooties, but you still held her hand behind the school gym."

"Mom, that's different."

"Sure." Said Nico as he kissed me again.

"Ewwww." Responsed our 3 year old daughter, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bianca di Angelo. She had my jet black hair with her father' s olive skin and my sea green eyes.

"Hope you say the same thing when you get your first boy friend." Nico countered.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Got it." Screamed Matthew as he jumped from Nico's arms and raced to answer the door.

"Hey buddy!" I heard Percy's voice ring out.

Percy and Annabeth entered with their three children. 7 year old Alexander Paul Jackson, 4 year old Grace Soror Jackson, and 4 month old Selina Sanadra Jackson.

Annabeth and I exchanged our children to gush over our nieces. Nico and Percy greeted each other. Percy came over and hugged me. We had grown close during the past years.

Jason and Piper came later with their twin boys, Leonardo and Michael. Frank and Hazel came with their son Nicholas. Reyna came with her fiance that she meet while studying in New Rome's University. Leo and his expecting wife came later. Thalia was able to escape the hunters for a few hours. Rachel came bearing gifts for all the children who she clamied were her nephews and nieces. Grover and Juniper brought their baby satyr Pan Underwood. Tyson and Ella came too.

"Everybody..." I announced. "Thank you for being here today. You have all been there while my love for Nico bloomed. Heck if it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't be alive by now."

"Or worse, married to Jason." Percy said. Annabeth hit him playfully. Jason laughed. "No offense Piper."

"None taken Percy." She said, kissing her husband.

"Well," I continued, "I wouldn't be where I am today if not for all of you. So thank you for making my life amazing."

"A toast" Nico cried.

"To Oasis Soror di Angelo." Percy said.

"Cheers!"

The End


	26. A Note

So guys...Its been awhile.

What do u next about a sequel to this story?

It wil take place before the epilogue. Tell me what you think.

Any new ideas for me to write? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
